HTF Naughty or Nice
HTF Naughty or Nice is a bonus feature in A Jolly Happy Soul. This feature shows Santa's nice list and naughty list (as well as a neutral list) and reveals the characters whose names appear in them, with Santa's commentary. It references all canon characters as well as some fanon ones. Nice These characters have been good boys and girls all year long and certainly deserve presents. Ho, ho, ho! *Cuddles - Never kills intentionally, never brings his jokes over the top. *Giggles - Helps the environment. *Nutty - Tries to help. *Petunia - Completely sanitary. *Handy - Achieved the impossible. *Flaky - She never wants to kill. *Cub - He never did anything bad. *Mime - Good performer, *Russell - Never finds treasure by stealling. *Josh - I like his big pictures, especially his big picture of me out of London lights. *Trippy - Dumb yet good of heart. *Superspeed - Same as Trippy. *Buck *Chuck *Hippy *Bastion *Puffy *Fuddles *Guddles *Sickly *Flowy *Toad *Henry *Gloomy - He could use some cheering up. *Lucly *Lois *Emelie *Lollie - I like her gummy bears, they are yummy. *Gary, Larry, Mary and Clary: Nice kids, they always play nice and do their homework... *Sunset *Paws *Lucy Clover - Always helping everyone, loving animals, and 100% sane. *Vinyl Scar - Her puns make me laugh. *Oak Nut *Ludwig - Good rapper. *Ell Naughty Trouble-makers who deserve nothing but coal. In case you may be wondering why, I've listed the reasons why. *Lumpy - Cutting down trees, being unbelievably stupid *Toothy - Can be a bully at times and bothering a rhino *Disco Bear - Sexual harassment *Sniffles - Starting the war between ants and anteaters *Pop - Constantly killing his son *Lifty - Stealing *Shifty - Stealing *Lammy - Killing people and blaming it on a pickle *Flippy - Flipping out *Splendid - Killing earth's population with an atomic fart, being the worst superhero ever *Pierce - Bullying *Rip - Also flipping out *Torn - See above *Pranky - Pulling deadly annoying pranks, one of which temporarily killed me *Devious - Think about it *Ale - Flipping out also *Crafty - Stealing, seduction *Savaughn - Flipping out *Crazy - Flipping out *Shelly - Same reason as Flippy, Rip, Torn, Ale, Savaughn, and Crazy *Cryptie - Trying to capture me, and many innocent ghosts *Kam - Same reason as Flippy, Rip, Torn, Ale, Savaughn, Crazy and Shelly *Marshmallow - Same reason as Flippy, Rip, Torn, Ale, Savaughn, Kam, Crazy and Shelly *Zekey - Intentionally killing others due to him being completely feral. *Fungus - Littering, refusing to shower *Zack - Same reason as Pierce *Thirsty - Stealing from a baby and igniting the snow and killing nearly everyone. *Jerky - Being the biggest jerk in the world. *Poachy - Klling animals. *Jerry:... unlike this guy, who hasn't even gone to school. *Lil Chew Toy- Being a completely terrible musician. *Beddy- Killing people just to be friends wit them. Neutral These I cannot quite determine. They may be good or may be bad, and I don't know what to send them for Christmas. *Cro-Marmot - Has absolutely no personality. *The Mole - He kills people, but it's excusable since he's blind. *Mr. Pickles - He's just an imaginary friend. *Truffles - Mostly a cameo. *Robo Star - He has killed, but only in his 20's state, comes when forced to. *Britton - He's mostly a jolly soul who plays with his friends. But then put him near someone on the naughty list... *Howdy - He may act good most of the time, but he isn't when he's drunk. *Gutsy - His stunts go way over the limit. Consider him your suicide when you're near him while he does his stunts. *Sir Gron - He has pillaged villages, but that was a long time ago. *Charges - He can be happy, but he can flip out. *Cream - Is naughty, but it is confirmed that he has ADHD and Autism. *Raymond - Accidentally kills people, but is still a passive. *Random - Is too weird to have an opinion on. *Emojie - She is too nice during her good mood but can be dangerous if someone ruins her mood. *Daphne - She is really rude to her ex-boyfriend, but she's also really care and love at him. It so deep... *Ginger Vanilla/Honey - Brutally honest? Check. Can't control his changeling side? Check. Always say "holy" with random words? Double check. *Shiny Twinkle - A lazy girl but kinda nice and sane. *??? - Plz dont kill me... :( *Sala - Perfectly clean and innocent but has hatred toward Lucy Clover and her friends. *Lori - Curses people, but often does it for revenge. *Bronzey - She's been dead for a long time now. *Uncle Jagger - Does dangerous things a lot, but truly cares for her niece. Category:Miscellaneous Category:A Jolly Happy Soul